roblox_adventure_forwardfandomcom-20200213-history
Maytown
The Town that's falling apart.... In AF:SS, the first area you go to, is well, your spawn point, MAYTOWN! One of the main places in the game...and it all is falling apart. Stratosfear has taken all of the stars out of the sky, and you have got to get them back. Conversations * Sign 1 (May) (One near spawn area, one that says "Click me to talk to me!"): "Most people will talk to you if you click on them. You can also read signs by clicking them." * Robloxian 1 (May): "Hey, are you ok? Did you see what just happened the other night? This may sound crazy, but...All of the stars just fell out of the sky! You: "What?!" Robloxian 1: "Yes, it's hard to believe. They were all knocked out, and the night sky has become a void!" You: "How did this happen?" Robloxian 1: "There was an odd who called himself Stratosfear, who sought out the power of the stars. He knocked them out of the sky and into his reach!" You: "So the stars are scattered?" Robloxian 1: "Yes, and hes locked off a lot of areas so he can hunt them for himself, such as our town. Maybe there's a way to open them?" * Robloxian 2 (May) (One near Whistling Woods entrance): "I saw a few stars fall into these woods... Maybe you'll find some there?" * Robloxian 3 (May) (One wearing a orange shirt, and dark orange pants.): "THE SKY IS FALLING THE SKY IS FALLING THE SKY IS FALLIN THE SKY IS FALLING You: "what's wrong?" Robloxian 3: "All of the stars in the sky! They just disappeared!! Some dude knocked them out of the sky!!!" * Robloxian 4 (May) (One near the star gate wearing red): "I'm not a Rocket Scientist or anything, but it seems we need a star to open these doors. I wonder where we could find one..." (After you collected 1 star you can go past the gate. Past there, you will find the mayor!) * Sign 2 (May) (one after you go through the gate): "Notice: You may experience momentary lag as new songs are played." * Mayor (May): "Oh! Where you the one who opened gate blocking the entrance?" You: "Yes, that was me." Mayor: "I must applaud you efforts then. You see, I'm mayor of Maytown. My name is Maynot. Say...do you think you could do a favor for me?" You: "What do you need?" Mayor: "Well, there are a bunch of other gates, similar to the one you just opened, blocking off many parts of this town." You: "You want me to open them?" Mayor: "Precisely. You catch on pretty quickly! But these ones seem a little harder to open, as they require more stars." You: "Okay." Mayor: "You could try looking for some around World 2, Pharaoh Falls." * Robloxian 5 (May) (Guy wearing purple shirt, next to a gate): "These large doors are all over the place! I believe that you need a certain amount of stars to open them." * Robloxian 6 (May) (Guy next to the gate that says "7 Stars"): "The candy cannon is blocked off...Sorry for the inconvenience..." * Robloxian 7 (May) (Guy wearing suspenders, red suspenders): "WOO-HOO!!! The super-duper candy cannon is back in business! Go check it out upstairs!" * Rich Guy (May): "Ugh, this is the worst place I could have bought a villa. I bought this place next to Shadow Hill...And everything has gone downhill from there..." You: "So what happened?" Rich Guy: "Stratosfear descended down from Shadow Hill before I even finished moving in! And now there's this gate here!" You: "That's a bummer." Rich Guy: "Half of my stuff is packed in boxes in my fourth mansion! I can't live like this!" Secret Areas * (Medium) Woodwind Secret = Behind Tutorial Center at Hub. * (Hard) Lead Canyon = Little tight passageway that leads to it. The small passageway is near World 2, Pharaoh Falls. * (Impossible) Shadow Red Coins = Collect all coins in Shadow Hill. * (?????) Maytown Finale = Defeat Stratosfear, and get pass the last part of the whole game to go get this secret star. It is sitting on The Fountain. * (Insane) Into The Battery = Behind Vintage Voltage. * (Hard) Doom Room = Near Sweet Skies: Click on the link to figure out how to go in there. * (Impossible) Battery Red Coins = Collect all coins in Into The Battery. * (Medium) Maytown Caves = In the Maytown Fountain. * (Medium) Echo Secret = Near Tropical Isles, it is also in a grey wall. Video Exploration Trivia * This world, or hubworld, is based off of a earlier creation by Explode1, Trap Town, which was originally going to be used for a minigame place. * This world was remade as the fifth world in Adventure Forward - Points Of Conflict, and is instead named Star Sanctuary. Category:Adventure Forward: Star Savior Category:Worlds